


Cold

by NicktheHuman



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Aikoto Week 2020, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicktheHuman/pseuds/NicktheHuman
Summary: Aigis is persuaded to relax for a bit before facing Nyx, and reflects on her humanity. Or lack thereof
Relationships: Aigis/Arisato Minato, Aigis/Yuuki Makoto (Persona Series)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Makoto/Minato & Aigis Week





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> A short submission for Aikoto Week 2020. Enjoy!

To say that January had so far been hard on S.E.E.S. would be an understatement. Understandably so, knowing that at the end of the month, it would fall on their shoulder’s - a group of mismatched teenagers, a grade-schooler, a robot, and a Shiba Inu’s, no less - to save all of humanity from a physically manifestation of their desire for death. 

No one could see it more than Aigis - her eye lens’ scanned every detail of her surroundings, after all. Every bag under Junpei’s eye’s, the nervous twitch in Yukari’s fingers when she wrote, the fact that Mitsuru would habitually toss her hair 30% more than she used to, all of these little quirks and oddities were recorded in Aigis’ databanks. But in her growing humanity, she knew better than to just point it. No, she would take the more subtle approach in attempting to help them out and sooth their anxieties without calling attention to them. Offering refreshments and adjusting the furnace would sometimes soothe these nervous habits, if only a little.

She was even aware of her own growing insecurities and changes. In fact, part of her couldn’t help but feel guilty; these last few weeks had been some of the best in her life, if viewed from an objective lens. How selfish could that be? Her creation, her sole purpose, was to eliminate Shadows. If she wasn’t eliminating Shadows, she should have been re-watching her fights in her memory banks to adjust her performance for the next fight.

But instead, her thoughts, the memories she replayed when she was alone, were of...

Him. 

Makoto Yuki. 

She looked over at him as he completed his homework at the dorm dining table. As he flipped his bangs out of his eyes, they flickered over to Aigis and gave her a familiar, small smile. He had grown used to her watching him and responded with it.

It made her processors whir faster. She wondered if anyone could hear it, the way other computers could be heard if the room was quiet enough. 

As the 31st approached, Makoto had spent many afternoons with her. As they grew closer, she felt all the more human, all while growing increasingly aware that she was anything but. 

And how selfish! It made her cringe; now was not the time for internal conflict when the fate of the world would soon be decided. But in spite of the threat, she couldn’t help but ponder if she was human enough to be worthy of love. Worthy of him. 

She was snapped from her musings as Makoto shut his notebook with a sigh and headed for the couch. The TV area was empty; the other members of their group turning in early having spent the previous night in Tartarus. He flicked on the TV and curled into the corner of the couch. 

Aigis couldn't help but notice him shiver slightly. 

"Leader, are you cold?" She asked, "if you'd like, I could turn up the thermostat, or grab you a blanket."

He shook his head, sleepily. He looked especially tired these last few weeks. "No, that's okay Aigis. Come sit down." He pat the seat next to him. "And just call me Makoto. No honorifics or Leader. Please."

Aigis tilted her head. "I do not actually require sitting. My joints do not tire like yours."

Makoto snorted with a laugh. "Come on, Aigis. I just want you to sit and relax with me a little."

An exhaust fan began to stir in her as her internal computers buzzed. "I suppose that's true, Makoto. Sitting is usually indicative of relaxation."

Makoto gave a small chuckle. “Usually.” 

She sat next to Makoto, and her Papillion Heart began pulsating in her chest plate. Was this being nervous? Why was she nervous?

Makoto flipped the channel to an old episode of Featherman and let out a yawn. For twenty minutes or so, Aigis let herself relax and watched the show, forgetting the strange feelings inside her chest plate. 

Then, without warning, an arm draped across her shoulders, and she was pulled into Makoto's chest. Her head whirred around to see he was beginning to doze off.

"M-Makoto," she said, his eyes opening to greet hers in a haze. "It appears you are beginning to slumber. Perhaps I should return you to your room."

Makoto just smirked and closed his eyes. "Can we just cuddle here a bit Aigis? You're so warm. And I want to just hold you for a while." He let out a deep sigh. “It’ll make me feel better. I haven’t been sleeping well this month.

Aigis narrowed her eyes in confusion. She held out her arm. "Makoto, I do not understand. My body is metal and vinyl. I am cold to the touch. That won’t help you sleep."

Makoto let out a sigh and pulled her closer, making Aigis shutter. "You make me feel warm, Aigis. It's because you're special to me."

Aigis would blush if she was capable, but smiled back. "Then I would love to embrace a while longer."

Makoto nodded, and was asleep again not long after. Aigis watched his gentle features as he lightly snored. 

He made her feel warm too. Not overheated, but warm. And even if she wasn't human, that was enough for tonight. 

"I love you, Leader." She whispered, “get some sleep. We’ll need it, I fear.” 

With that, Aigis went into sleep mode to recharge as well.


End file.
